Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi, also known as Scorpion (全蠍人, "Full Scorpion Man"), is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. e is one of the very few original characters debuting in the first Mortal Kombat game. He holds the distinction, along with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one formor another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. About Scorpion It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Appearance Scorpion appeared with the traditional palette swap look he and the other ninjas had. He kept this appearance from the MK after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. He has white eyes with his mask on. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. Scorpion unmasked is known as Inferno Scorpion. This design was first featured in MK: Shaolin Monks reappears in the Challenge Tower, fighting Kano in the Netherrealm. His costumes incorporate his namesake more and more with each game, especially his latest redesign. The hilts of his swords now resemble the stingers of scorpions, while his shoulder pads and masks are also molded after scorpions. Bios * Mortal Kombat '- ''"Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin." Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks, and can open portals to the Netherrealm at will. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. Scorpion carries two ninja swords. Movelist Signature Moves * '''Bloody Spear: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to master, let alone use. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU ''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. * '''Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also, he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. * Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. * Air Throw: Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. * Fire Breath: Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, Scorpion spews fire on his opponent. Secret Technique * Knee Launch: '''Scorpion grabs his opponent, punches them in the gut twice, and hits them with a big knee to the face knocking them away. In Armageddon, he grabs his opponent, hits them with a big knee to the head popping them up, he draws his spear and shouts: "GET OVER HERE!" and then knocks them away with a big kick to the face. Other Moves * '''Throw Forward: Scorpion slashes his opponent's throat and abdomen with his kunai before knocking them away with a flaming uppercut. * Throw Backward: '''Scorpion stabs his spear into his opponent's throat and then either tosses them back. Finishing Moves Fatalities * '''Toasty!: Scorpion's signature Fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes a long stream of fire at his opponent, burning them alive. The fate of the opponent's body has differed in each game. * Spear Slice: Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slits his opponent's throat, then slices the unlucky individual straight through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. Sequences Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion removes his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and says "To Hell with you!". He then summons a portal to the Netherrealm, and drags them there, with his foot standing on the opponent's defeated body. Arcade Scorpion/Arcade Trivia * Scorpion's name, "Hanzo Hasashi", may be a possible reference to Hanzō Hattori, a famous samurai and ninja during the Japanese Sengoku period. * Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!", spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Only one of these two taunts were featured in the games when ported from the arcade to the home consoles due to memory constraints. They are some of the most recognizable catchphrases in the fighting-game genre. * Dan Forden is responsible for the call of "Toasty" in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, when a special input allowed Scorpion's Toasty! fatality to be performed anywhere. The message "Toasty!", would then be shown. In Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out, "Toasty! 3D!!", in reference to Scorpion's Fatality displayed in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling that refers to Scorpion is "Crispy", stated in UMK3 when a player performs the Scorpion's Lair stage fatality. * In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Scorpion occasionally appears in the Master Tower twice. * During gameplay in Versus Mode in Shaolin Monks, after the player uses his spear so many times, Scorpion will yell "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE, BITCH!". * After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, he gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is a reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, in which the T-800 gives John Connor a thumbs up before he is engulfed by molten metal. * He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. ** His Hara-Kiri may have been taken from Mortal Kombat: Conquest. * In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. * Scorpion shares very similar armor characteristics to Monster in the konquests of Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Unchained. This was rumored to be the cause of Scorpion having an alternate scrapped 'Knight' costume, which was then made into a character itself, Monster. * Neither Scorpion or Sub-Zero appear in the Game.com version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. * When the Elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it. ** The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, and Mortal Kombat (2011) revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero. * Scorpion would always be the first opponent that the player faced in MK Advance. * Scorpion's Toasty! is the Fatality that has appeared in the most Mortal Kombat games, having appeared in nine games. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011 ''and ''MKX) * According to the official Mortal Kombat 4 strategy guide, Scorpion (and possibly the Shirai Ryu clan) is from Osaka, Japan. * In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion was placed at #1 of the best Mortal Kombat Characters in the Mortal Kombat series. Along with this, Watchmojo.com also placed Scorpion #1 on their own list of the Top 10 best Mortal Kombat characters. * In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Scorpion's Spear Shot Fatality was placed at #4 of the best Mortal Kombat Fatalities in the Mortal Kombat series. Screwattack also featured Scorpion in their popular online series Death Battle ''and pitted him against ''Ryu from Street Fighter in a fight to the death, in which he won due to his inability to be killed by physical attacks and his power to bring his opponents to the Netherrealm. * Scorpion was originally given Kano's grapple move and Eat Your Heart Out Fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011), as seen during E3 2010. * Scorpion is featured on the NetherRealm Studios's logo. * In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Scorpion has two different costumes (and is also the only one to do so); a padded costume resembling his Mortal Kombat II costume and another resembling his Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3''costume. The first costume only appears in cinematics and artwork renders, while the second only appears within gameplay. * In both timelines, Scorpion is the only competitor to kill an opponent (Bi-Han) in the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. * During an interview when Ed Boon was asked why he made Scorpion shout "Get over here!" when performing his spear move. He replied that he thinks it is just comical for the "tough-guy, hellspawn" Scorpion to say something as random as that. * Scorpion makes an appearance in NetherRealm's game, ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, as a DLC character. He comes with an original design provided by famous comic book artist, Jim Lee. ** In Injustice, Batman's grappling hook is used in a way similar to Scorpion's spear. He shouts "Get down here!" when it connects in the air, referencing Scorpion's line, "Get over here!". Batman also uses a slide kick similar to Scorpion's Leg Takedown. * As Scorpion is practically the mascot of the Mortal Kombat franchise, parodies of him and references to his lines are abound in popular media: ** A parody character called Sporkion appears in the game Adventure Quest Worlds. ** Scorpion makes a cameo on the TV Show "Drawn Together", performing his Spear attack and 'Spine Rip '''Fatality from ''MK: Deception on Xandir. ** One of the Trophies/Achievements in Tomb Raider (2013) is titled "Get Over Here!". It requires Lara to fire a rope at an opponent then pull them off an edge 5 times. ** In an episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland dresses up like Scorpion. ** In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Bionic Commando protagonist Nathan Spencer's Wire Grapple move has a follow-up in which he can drag the opponent to him much like Scorpion's Spear; furthering the similarities, Spencer shouts "Get over here!" whenever this follow-up is performed. ** In DmC: Devil May Cry, there is a Scorpion easter egg. After Dante learns the Ophion Demon Pull Ability in Mission 2, he says "Get over here!" the first time he uses it. ** The League of Legends character Shen has two alternate skins that reference both Scorpion and Sub-Zero. ** The chain knife weapon and some grapple hooks in Terraria have a tooltip that says Scorpion's famous phrase. ** Pudge from Defense of the Ancients shouts "Get over here!" when hooking an enemy. ** In the 2D indie fighting game Skullgirls Encore, the character Squigly has a special move called "The Silver Chord," where she throws out the tail of her parasite, Leviathan, towards the opponent. Should the attack connect, there is a chance that either Squigly or Leviathan will yell "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!". ** A Moga named Scorpius in the Facebook game Monster Galaxy is heavily inspired by him. Ironically, its element affiliation is ice, as opposed to fire. Category:Characters Category:NetherRealm characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:MK playable characters